1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric connection structure and an image forming apparatus, and, in particular, for example, relates to an electric connection structure and an image forming apparatus that include a connection terminal having a compression coil spring part and a lead wire electrically connected to the connection terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of such a kind of electric connection structure in the related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-44937. A technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-44937 includes a wire, a connection terminal that is configured by a compression coil spring, and a holding member that holds the wire and the connection terminal in a contact state. The holding member includes a base of a plate shape and a projection part that projects in a substantially vertical direction from the base, and the projection part incudes a locking part that locks the connection terminal in a contacted manner. The wire is held between the base of the holding member: and one end surface of the connection terminal, so that the connection terminal and the wire are electrically connected.
In the technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent-Application Publication No. 2017-44937, the connection terminal is arranged so as to be placed on one lead wire that linearly extends, so that balance is not good. Thus, the connection terminal is liable to incline, and a contact state between the lead wire and the connection terminal becomes unstable.
Accordingly, the disclosure mostly provides an electric connection structure and an image forming apparatus that are new.
The disclosure also provides an electric connection structure and an image forming apparatus that are capable of improving stability of contact between a connection terminal and a lead wire.